


Носки тоже повод

by ADent, fandom_Xenophilia



Series: Внеконкурс, FB 2015 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADent/pseuds/ADent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Внеконкурс, FB 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Носки тоже повод

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** мини, 2187 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** ОМП/ОМП, упоминается ОМП/ОЖП  
>  **Категория:** преслэш, немножко гета  
>  **Жанр:** юмор, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Краткое содержание:** о том, как тентаклевый форевералоун Василий нашел свое счастье  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** Продолжение командной работы [Отщепенец](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205256367.htm?oam#more9)

***

Быть может, любимый папа сменил бы гнев на милость. В конце концов, он нежно любил всех своих многочисленных детей, включая непутевого Василия. Да и мама, пожалуй, посодействовала бы возвращению блудного сына в родной дом, залив окружающее пространство обильными кислотными слезами. Но обескураженный неудачей с грибником Василий, что называется, пошел на принцип…  
Жить в глухой лесной чаще леса, на краю обширного болота ему даже понравилось. Сыро, влажно, сумрачно, лягушки опять же. И насекомых достаточно – лягушек Василий не кушал, потому что интеллигентному существу претит поедание источников вдохновения. А под вечерние напевы лягушачьего хора стихи так и лезли из васильевой круглой головы.

Опять же, любящая мама не могла бросить свое заблудшее дитятко на произвол жестокой судьбы.

– И вовсе я не голодаю, мама! – вяло отбрыкивался Василий, отгоняя кончиком тентакля любопытную лягушку. – И совершенно не похудел, наоборот! – в доказательство он приподнял двумя тентаклями заметно округлившееся за время «изгнания» пузико.

– На одних жуках с лягушками? – ужасалась любимая мама, настойчиво подсовывая Василию кусок пирога со слизнями и зеленью. – А витамины?! И потом, ты непременно простудишься!

И мама в который раз полезла в принесенный с собою мешок, извлекая на свет длинный носок в разноцветную полоску.

Мама вообще любила вязать, научившись этой премудрости у кого-то из человеков. Наверное, было как с дядиным самогоном: ты мне даешь, чего скажу, а я, так и быть, придержу тентакли при себе. Как бы там ни было, но мама за годы практики наловчилась вязать не только шарфики и шапки, и все окрестные монстры с радостью носили ее цветастые изделия. Особенно в преддверии зимы и прилагающейся к оной спячки. 

Василий, конечно же, имел и длинный, метра три, шарф, связанный из шерсти самых кислотных оттенков, и пять шапок с ушами и без, но носки! Десять ярких носочков всех оттенков радуги – потому что ниток вечно не хватало и связать что-нибудь одного цвета у мамы еще ни разу не получалось.

Василий и взял бы носки без пререканий – в конце концов, промоченные тентакли не способствуют стихосложению, – но вдруг застеснялся местных лягушек. И так уже показался перед ними в мерзопакостном галстуке в белый горошек…

Но переспорить маму, тем более всерьез обеспокоенную здоровьем непутевого сына, было решительно невозможно.

– Нигде не жмет? – озабоченно вопрошала мама, пока Василий, пыхтя и отдуваясь, натягивал новые носки – по очереди на каждый тентакль.  
Лягушки насмешливо квакали из прибрежной грязи и зарослей высохшего камыша.

«Ну, погодите у меня, – уныло грозил он невидимым насмешницам. – Вот останемся без свидетелей – такое про вас сочиню!»

Хотя и подозревал, что ничего похожего на сатирические куплеты у него все равно не выйдет, а опять полезет сплошная лирика с оттенком безнадежности.

***

Дни становились все короче, а ночи – все мокрей и прохладнее. На рассвете над зыбкой поверхностью болота стояли серовато-белые клубы воняющего перегнившей ряской тумана. Лягушачьи хоры звучали все реже, все неохотней. Листья старого дуба, в стволе которого имелось вполне уютное дупло, наливались желтизной, усыхали и падали на гладкий череп Василия и на покрытую мхом землю. Стихи в связи с неумолимым наступлением зимы сочинялись все больше философски-лирические, с оттенком заунывности и общей тщетности бытия. Изредка еще проскакивали призывы к единственной и неповторимой – или единственному и неповторимому, потому что тентаклевые по природе своей абсолютно бисексуальны, – но всяческие романтизмы приходили к Василию все реже и реже.

Любимая мама снова нанесла визит, на этот раз с полным мешком закатанных в большие стеклянные банки стрекоз и майских жуков вперемешку с болотными травами. Василий долго отнекивался, но в итоге взял всю консервацию, смахнув невольно пробившуюся слезу тентаклем в полосатом носке. После чего мама, упрекая сына за рассеянность, засела за штопку. А Василий засел в полуобжитом дупле, уныло вглядываясь в выпученные глазищи консервированных стрекоз. Насекомые смотрели с немым укором, а то и с откровенным презрением. Так, по крайней мере, решил Василий, усиленно сражаясь с подступающей зевотой.

Матушкины причитания веселья и бодрости не добавляли.

– Мог бы, в конце концов, и наступить на горло своим нелепым амбициям! – ловко орудуя иглой, вещала любимая мама. – Один-единственный раз. Ну, пускай бы ты не совсем оприходовал того грибника, пускай бы всего лишь потискал – а как бы обрадовался отец!

– Принуждение к любовным играм мне как существу интеллигентному… – вяло пробормотал Василий, но мама только махнула на него свободным тентаклем.

– С этой интеллигентщиной пора кончать, как и с твоими глупыми стихами.

Василий хотел было возразить, что стихи вовсе даже не глупые, а напротив, пусть бы лягушек спросила – они слушали с удовольствием и почти не перебивали поэта громким кваканьем, но предзимняя меланхолия брала свое. Василию хотелось сейчас только свернуться клубочком, уютно обнять себя тентаклями в теплых носках и спать, спать, спать… И пусть бы снились ему только романтические сны. Желательно в стихах.

***

Василий стоял на залитой солнцем поляне, а вокруг него клубились белые кислотные облачка. Еще колыхались кусты в том месте, где, размахивая корзинкой, скрылся грибник, поблизости булькал сквозь хихиканье неугомонный дядя, а лестное эхо издевательски повторяло на все лады: «Извращенец-енец-енец-нец…» Крупная молочно-белая слеза поползла по щеке Василия, проложив щекотную дорожку прямо к дыхательным отверстиям. Страдающий от непонимания и жестокости этого мира Василий жалобно сморщился, чихнул три раза подряд и…  
– Извраще-е-енец!! Эй, извращенец! Ты здесь или че?

Никакой солнечной полянки и шелестящих кустов разбуженный громкими призывами Василий, конечно же, не обнаружил. Равно как и насмешника-дяди. А вот голос, взывающий из сочащейся снаружи бодрящей сырости, показался очень даже знакомым.

Зевая и почесывая пузо, Василий нехотя полез наружу. Все равно ведь поспать не дадут…

Никогда еще Василий не выходил из спячки так рано. За пределами уютного дупла обнаружилось возмутительное обилие голубоватого снега, щедро испещренного черными дырами натаявших луж. Сырой туман, густой и белый, как слеза тентаклевого младенца, стоял над лесом и едва виднеющимся сквозь молочный морок краем болота. На краю преогромнейшей лужи балансировал двухметровый человек в высоких резиновых сапогах и теплой куртке с капюшоном. То и дело сей возмутитель спокойствия подносил ко рту громадную руку в вязаной перчатке и оглашал окрестности очередным обидным призывом. А еще он громко хлюпал своими сапожищами, шмыгал носом и матерился сквозь зубы – в те моменты, когда, утомившись взывать к равнодушному лесу, напряженно вслушивался в ожидании ответа.

Можно было затаиться, можно было прорычать из дупла какое-нибудь из тех выражений, которые, конечно же, претят существу интеллигентному, но поспать теперь вряд ли получится… А лягушки еще не проснулись.

Василий поежился, отгоняя мокрую прохладу ранней весны, испустил трубный вздох и полез наружу.

– Симпатишные носочки, – ухмыльнулся незваный гость, разглядывая Василия без всякого страха.

Это было несколько обидно – ведь в первую их встречу этот представитель человеческой расы разве что в обморок при виде Василия не бухнулся. А теперь стоит тут, улыбается, будто родственнику потерянному. Или смеется над цветастыми плодами маминых тентаклей? 

Подобного кощунства интеллигентная душа Василия вынести не могла. Осторожно пощупав тентаклем ноздреватый сугроб (мало ли что), позор семейства угрожающе, как он надеялся, пополз прямо на ухмыляющегося нахала.

– Желтенький подтяни, – весело заметил тот, хлюпнув сапогом особенно противно. – Тойсть, зеле… Или си?.. Во-он тот, короче. Намокнет, жалко.

Василий нервно глянул вниз и только теперь заметил, что один из носков и правда сполз с тентакля, и теперь конец его некрасиво волочился по грязному снегу.

Пришлось благодарить – Василий ведь был воспитанным монстром. А потом подтягивать и проверять остальные носки на предмет сползания – а после недолгих этих хлопот бить грибника как-то расхотелось. То есть следовало признать, что никаких издевательских намеков в усмешке незваного гостя не было, и он просто очень рад встрече и все такое.

«Придется все-таки вступить в дискуссию», – подумал Василий; впрочем, особого уныния сия мысль не вызвала, потому что, как ни крути, а по общению незадачливый монстр все же соскучился.

В последний раз осмотрев каждый из тентаклей и убедившись, что носки сидят практически идеально, Василий изобразил нечто вроде куртуазного реверанса.

– Чем, сударь, обязан вашему, признаться, внезапному появлению у скромной моей обители? – высокопарно вопросил он.

– Ну, е-мое! – уважительно присвистнул грибник. – Красиво излагаешь, молодца!

И наградил Василия глуховатыми – по причине теплых перчаток – аплодисментами.

Монстр обиделся:

– Коль скоро, сударь, речь моя, весьма учтивая при том, вам, возмутителю покоя, пре…

– Стихи, значть, так и пишем, – понимающе покивал грибник. – А я, чтоб ты знал, не просто так к тебе. С приветом от дядьки твоего, ага.  
С этими словами незваный гость рванул молнию куртки и принялся копаться в районе своей правой подмышки.

– Сувенир принес, – пояснил он несколько опешившему Василию. – Лично, стало быть, в ру… В щу… Ну, в эти твои, в общем, которые в носках. Галстук, кстати, куды задевал? Клевый галстук, винтажный, к носкам твоим самое то!

После чего торжественно вручил Василию бутыль зеленого стекла, за стенками которой весело булькала подозрительная жидкость.  
– Ты бы это, – грибник выразительно потоптался на месте, – в дом пригласил, что ли? Холодно, блин.

– Это в высшей степени… – смутился Василий, неловко держа бутылку на весу и напоминая своим видом некую дурнушку, внезапно получившую в дар букет и совершенно не знающую, что с ним делать. – У меня, простите, не прибрано, и вообще…

На что грибник развязно махнул рукой:

– Да лана, я че, по-твоему, совсем без понятия? Продрых всю зиму, какие тут уборки? Не парься, все свои, – и решительно затопал прямиком к обжитому Василием дереву.

– Но, но… Мы ведь фактически с вами незнакомы! – пискнул несколько обалдевший монстр, нерешительно двинувшись гостю наперерез.  
Тот совершенно не смутился и выбросил вперед крепкую руку:

– Мухоморов Сергей Николаевич, – ухватив Василия за свободный тентакль, грибник несколько раз энергично его встряхнул. – Для своих – просто Серега. И это самое… Кончай «выкать», Вася, нервирует.

– Но… Но…

– Да знаю я: тебе надо, чтоб романтика, цветочки-стишки, прогулки при луне… Наслышаны, ага! Всю зиму слушали – дядька твой, прости Господи, не дурак поболтать, особенно под коньячок.

Василий недоуменно помотал головой:

– К-к-какой коньячок?

– Натурально, французский, – беспечно поведал грибник с простецким именем Серега. – Да ты, Вася, не в курсе про дачников? Понаехали тут, понимаешь, аккурат под Новый год. Экстремалы… А тут еще дядька твой – хор-роший, скажу я тебе, мужик! Хоть и пьянь. Но хозяйственный, рукастый; с утра, бывало, пол-литру вдует и давай топором во дворе размахивать. Дров Нинке года на два вперед нарубил, сарай поправил, с коровой ейной договорился как-то, так та теперь молока дает чуть не по цистерне в день – красота! – не прекращая болтать, грибник ухватил Василия за тентакль в малиново-красно-белом носке. – Че за Нинка такая? Нутк, Нинка Кожемякина, покойника жена…

– Младая синеокая вдовица, что нравом радостным и телом пышным, – пробормотал Василий под нос.

– Ну-у, типа того, – покивал Серега. – Не скажу, правда, что пышная, даже и наоборот, шкелетина та еще, но бойкая, в самом, как говорится, соку. И дядька твой доволен: ему и выпивка, и закуска, и прочее всякое, – грибник развязно подмигнул растерянному монстру. – Нинка – она, знаешь ли, слаба на передок, не всякий мужик выдержит. А тут дядька твой повадился: то, да се, да угостите мущщину рюмочкой чаю; а как случилось у них это самое, то и перебрался он из лесу-то, насовсем. Все равно, грит, через самогонку спать не могу, и нафи... то есть, зачем же по лесу без дела шляться? Опять таки, если женщина просють...

– А дачники? – слабым голосом уточнил Василий, удивляясь таакой оборотистости родственника.

– Так на праздники приехали, с лыжами и коньяком. А тут дядька твой посередь двора: одним этим самым лопату держит, другим метелку, а в третьем, как водится – стакан… Ребятки как увидели, оху… То есть, – поправился грибник, – удивились очень. Один полез было с палкой лыжной, типа бить, а тут Никак ка-а-к набежит да как давай орать: «Чей-то, люди добрые, деется, мужика разъединственного обижають!»; ну-у, соседи растащили, объяснили все… Они, дачники-то, так в деревне у нас и сидят, еще и очкарика какого-то из города вызвали, с камерами, с микроскопами всякими. Потом дамочка приперлась, вся из себя блондинка, так про дамочку ту говорят, что слаба на передок почище Нинки нашей; ну и еще понаехали, уже селить негде, так они сарай сняли у баб Нюры сразу на полгода. Будет летом веселье – что у вас в лесу, что у нас…

– О-о-о!.. – только и мог сказать Василий, решительно увлекаемый в теплую полутьму неприбранного дупла.

Благо было оно достаточно вместительным, но все равно Сереге пришлось сгорбиться, чтобы не ударяться головой.

– Ну что, доставай посуду, – деловито велел грибник, когда они с Василием наконец разместились в дупле более-менее свободно. – Закуска, стало быть, имеется, – Серега хлопнул себя по левой подмышке. – Таки вот.

И он замолчал, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как Василий, не вставая с места, тянется тентаклями в разные стороны, извлекая на свет божий пыльные стаканы, треснутую глиняную миску и ма-аленькую баночку маминой консервации.

Встрепенулся он лишь один раз: когда Василий, трубно вздыхая, принялся откупоривать «привет от дяди».

– Не расплескай смотри, – строго сказал он и, спохватившись, извлек из недр своей куртки промасленный бумажный сверток, в котором обнаружились черный хлеб, селедочка и большой кусок сыра. – Все ж не магазинное дерь… В смысле, не контрафакт какой; дядька твой самолично настаивал, на клюкве и сушеных поганках.

Первую опустошили в полнейшем молчании. До крайности смущенный и ошарашенный Василий в связи с обилием новостей попросту не представлял, с чего начать куртуазный разговор, а Серега, судя по дергающейся щеке, набирался решимости. С каждым новым стаканом щека дергалась все реже, а взгляд грибника, устремленный к Василию, делался все пламенней. Бедный Василий уже не знал, куда девать глаза и тентакли, поэтому молча пережевывал маринованную стрекозу и подливал в серегин стакан.

Так прошло три четверти бутылки. Наконец, залихватски влив в себя очередную порцию дядиной настойки, грибник выпалил:

– Значит, так: цветы будут в пятницу – из города привезут, обещали; небо нынче ясное, стало быть, при луне погуляем; стихов я не то чтобы любитель, но тебя послушаю, тока галстук надень. И это… Мне дядька твой мно-ого порассказал, так что, чур, меняться будем! День ты сверху, день я, и в галстуке чтоб. А стихи читай себе на здоровье, дачники-то как узнают, что я себе такого красавца завел, всей толпой набегут послушать…


End file.
